On the wings of a dream
by Loving New Dawn
Summary: This is my first songfic. Its nearly one year since they moved to the dojo. And kyo is singing. Preparing for his third biggest battle in life, saying the words..."will you marry me?" Will he say it? Rated T for some thoughts characters may have.


**On the Wings of a Dream**

**Song provided by Cardcaptor Sakura**

_**A twinkle in the night sky**_

Kyo watched her; he watched Tohru smile at the stars, loving every moment he gets, just gaze at her beauty. Tohru turned her head and looked at him, and smiled when she saw him blush. 'Why are you blushing?' She asked with a smile that made his face redden more. They had been living together at the new dojo for about a year now.

'Ah…um…I just saw a twinkle in the night sky, and I was going to ask…If you were going to make a wish on it?'

'Hmm…yea I will, thanks you Kyo-kun!' She closed her eyes. Everything went silent for that moment. She opened her eyes. I was so tempted to kiss her, but held back.

'What did you wish for?

'If I tell you it won't come true!' I put on a pouty face that I discovered not long after we moved here, it works on her everytime. 'B-b-but if you want to know, I can tell you, so please don't be upset!' I love her when she's worried, I looked into her deep brown eyes and smiled, she calmed down.

_**Far far a-way**_

I wanted to reach out to her, touch her, kiss her, learn everything about her. But at the same time she 'seems so far far away…'

'What?'

'Huh?'

'So said "seems so far away," is something wrong? A-are you okay? Did I do something?'

There's my panicky, worried, girlfriend. 'I was just thinking about that star, it seems so far far away.'

'Oh.' She calmed down. Hee, I really do love her, but why is it so hard to say it?

_**A golden star I gazed a-po-n**_

I don't want to hurt her, she's my light if she leaves me, or disappears from my life completely, I'll be forced into darkness again. Kyo gazed 'a golden star, I gaze upon.'

'Where? Where's the golden star?'

DID I SPEAK ALOUD AGAIN? 'Um…over there.'

'Oh, I see.' Her face went sad. What was the answer she wanted? Did I say something wrong?

_**In my dreams**_

**Later that night – **I tossed and turned, Tohru, even though she's my girlfriend, she sleeps in a different room. 'TOHRU! TOHRU DON'T LEAVE ME!' I jolted up by a faint touch 'ARGH!'

'AH!'

'Huh? Tohru? What are you doing in here?'

'I-I-I heard you calling out in your sleep, so I came in here to see if I could do anything,'

'Its fine, it was just, in my dreams, you…'

'I what?'

'N-nothing,'

'Okay.'

_**On a sleepless evening**_

I couldn't sleep so I retreated to my place on the roof, Tohru came up with the idea that, so I'm not uncomfortable when I'm up here, she would a put some pillows up here, we take them down when it rains, but it definitely is a good idea.

'On a sleepless evening, I come up here'

'*whispers: oh, Kyo' Huh? Did I hear something?

_**I sing alone**_

A secret that I've never told Tohru is that I can sing, 'on a sleepless evening, I sing alone.'

'*whispers: I would love to hear him sing.'

'WHO'S THERE?'

'…'

'Hmm, I could have sworn I heard something.'

_**Tomorrow I'll sing with you**_

**The next morning: **'La, la, la, la, la, la, la,'

'What are you happy about?'

'Oh, nothing much,' hmm, she's hiding something from me.

'Really now…GOTCHA!' I grabbed hold of her from behind

'Ah! K-K-Kyo-kun, what are you…' I cut her off as I gave her a kiss on the neck.

'So, what's got you happy?'

'Nothing, just felt like singing a little,' I gave her another kiss on the neck, this always affects her, if I want to know something, this is how to get it.

'Maybe, tomorrow I'll sing with you.'

_**On the Wings of a Dream**_

**That Night (inside Kyo's Dream) – **'Kyo-kun, will you sing for me?'

'Of course, _if you'll be my star, I'll be your sky, you can hide underneath me and come out at night, when I turn jet black, and you show off your light, I live to let you shine, I live to let you shine. But you can sky rocket away, from me, and never come back if you find another galaxy, far from here, just leave me your stardust to remember you by.'_

'Kyo-kun…' I jolt out of my dream.

'Tohru, what's wrong?'

'I'm cold; can I sleep in your bed?'

'S-sure' I could feel my face redden.

'Thank you Kyo-kun.' I move over so she can fit. I feel her arm, she's freezing, I hug her, expecting her to push me off, but she doesn't 'Kyo-kun, you're so warm,' then she and I slip onto the wings of a dream.

_**Our Song**_

**The next night – **I couldn't sleep, so I headed to my special place on the roof. When I got there I saw someone on my roof. It was Tohru. Why is she up here? 'Tohru?' She jolted. Did I scare her?

'k-k-Kyo-kun! What are you doing here?

'Couldn't sleep, so do you have anything you want to tell me?'

'What do you mean?'

'You know secrets, things you haven't told anyone else?

'Um…I guess it's time to tell you, um…everyday, I've been giving off small hints of a small song, a small duet kinda. And…I sing.'

'REALLY?' (-already knew.) 'How does it go?'

'Well, I sing a bit, then we both sing, what I sun in the beginning.'

'Okay.'

'One…Two…Three…

_A twinkle in the night sky,_

_far far a-way,_

_a- golden star, I gazed u-po-n-,_

_in my dreams._

_On a sleep-less ev-ning,_

_I sing a-lone;_

_tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream._

Okay, now both of us.'

'Right.'

'One…Two…Three'

"_A twinkle in the night sky,_

_far far a-way,_

_a- golden star, I gazed u-po-n-,_

_in my dreams._

_On a sleep-less ev-ning,_

_I sing a-lone;_

_tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream."_

'Tohru…'

'Yes Kyo-kun.'

I took a small box from a hiding spot I made on the roof. I bent down on one knee, making sure I didn't fall off the roof. I looked up into her big, deep, beautiful, brown eyes, I opened the box to reveal an engagement ring with a big orange jewel on a gold ring, 'will you marry me?'

A big smile spread across her face, 'of course! Do you even have to ask? I love, love, love you!' She glomped me with a HUGE hug nearly knocking me off the roof.

**One year later**

'Okay Tohru, one, two, three, push!'

'AHHH!'

'Okay you're doing well, again, one, two, three, push!'

'mmm, AH!

'One more time, one, two, three, push!'

'AAHH!'

'Waa, wa, wa, waa, wa, wa, wa!'

'There you go Tohru, all done, KYO! IT'S OKAY TO COME IN!' I enter the room. It's a beautiful baby boy.'

'Tohru! Tohru are you okay?'

'Yes, she's fine, just tired. As I was saying earlier, it's a beautiful baby boy. Have you got any names planned?'

'Ah…Kyo, I…have…an idea… (*whispers)'

'That's a perfect name Tohru.' Kyo smiles.

'We…will name him…Katsuya, after my father.' Just at that moment the baby opens its eyes. Their beautiful crimson red like Kyo, with small orange strands of hair on his head, a smile like Tohru's, a beautiful mix.

A love between two people, no matter how different they may be, as long as their love is true, anything can happen.


End file.
